The Sun And The Moon
by OniGiri.Hatsuki
Summary: Menantikan hadirnya Devangel! Berapa lama? Tunggu Penyatuan Tubuh kedua Klan Terjadi maka Devangel akan datang! /NaruSasu/FugaMina/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi Uchiha **

**Title : The Sun and The Moon**

**Pair : NaruSasu, NaruSai, FugaMina**

**Warning : EYD , TYPO(S), OOC, alur kecepatan, YAOI, Boys Love, M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan, adalah dimana kau melakukan sesuatu untuk terus mempertahankan dirimu dari berbagai macam situasi untuk tetap berada didunia ini. Bagaimana jika kau memiliki kehidupan takdir yang berbeda didunia ini? Kau bukanlah jenis yang sama dengan mereka, Kau juga bukanlah kelompok bahkan generasi mereka, tetapi kau tetap dianggap bagian dari mereka. Kau bisa melakukan apapun, kau bahkan bisa mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan mudah dengan kekuatanmu. Kau memiliki paras seperti malaikat namun tak dapat menutupi kenyataan jika kau termasuk bagian dari kelompok Hitam, Iblis neraka (Hell Devil).

Disisi lain, baginya.. Kehidupan adalah dimana suatu kebahagiaan terpenting datang apabila dapat melindungi seseorang yang menurutnya sangat berarti meski nyawanya akan hilang lenyap dari bumi, Nyawa itu akan tetap tenang dengan pancaran putih karna sesuatu membawa kedamaian ketika melihat seseorang yang berarti itu dapat terjaga meski ia telah lenyap. Apakah ia terasingkan? Bahkan kata itu bisa ia hapus dengan mudah. Dia, Pancaran sinar putihnya dapat membuat orang disekelilingnya ikut merasakan sinar putih dengan kekuatan aura positif darinya. Semua orang menyenanginya bahkan menyukainya. Sifatnya, wajahnya, dan segala kepribadiannya namun tidak berpengaruh untuk sang Iblis Neraka. Dia adalah kelompok Malaikat Putih, White Angels.

Kaguya. Sosok peramal itu Datang tepat ditengah Gerbang Kerajaan Iblis Neraka dan Malaikat Putih. Suatu pertanda buruk dengan adanya beberapa angin yang berhembus kuat. Keberadaan sosok Kaguya membentuk sinar Putih dan Hitam keluar didalam tubuhnya secara bersamaan, membuat sinar itu menembus dua kerajaan itu secara langsung. –Silau! Seluruh Penghuni kerajaan menutup mata mereka kecuali sang penguasa dari dua kerajaan. Ini pertanda! Sang penguasa kerajaan dari Iblis neraka dan juga sang penguasa kerajaan dari Malaikat putih berlari menuju Gerbang pembatas kerajaan Iblis neraka dan kerajaan Malaikat putih. Dua kerajaan yang sejak awal tidak pernah akan bisa bersatu, Dua kerajaan yang mempertahankan pegangan Nenek moyang terdahulu meski beberapa hal terjadi membuat mereka saling meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Ia, –Fugaku! Sang penguasa kerajaan Iblis neraka berdiri menatap Kaguya yang tengah memandang kosong. Lagi, –Minato! Sang penguasa kerajaan Malaikat putih menahan nafas saat melihat Kaguya terbang tepat dipertengahan Gerbang. Melangkah dan terus melangkah, Hingga sosok mereka hanya berjarak Satu langkah saja dengan Kaguya tepat diatas mereka. –Senyuman itu?!

"Kabar ini.. adalah kabarku untuk kalian.." Kaguya mengeluarkan Suaranya dengan seringaian tipisnya. Matanya masih menatap Kosong, ia dapat merasakan kedua sosok itu sudah berada didekatnya. Semakin lama angin berhembus semakin kuat membuat Minato menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya guna menghalau dan mempertahankan Posisi.

"sudah beratus tahun lamanya Klan-ku menunggu ini semua! Hahahaha.." Kaguya menatap kebawah, Dua sosok yang menatapnya Penasaran. Kaguya menyeringai lebar.

"Kalian tahu aku adalah seorang peramal~ Klan-ku adalah peramal dan setiap ramalan itu memang akan terjadi. Dan hari ini sesuatu besar akan terjadi pada istri kalian berdua.." Fugaku dan Minato kaget, Tubuh mereka menegang secara bersamaan membuat Kaguya tertawa renyah.

"kalian berdua~ memang tidak berubah ya? Hahaha.. Kalian masih sama dan aku masih bisa merasakan jika perasaan kalian tetap sama hingga sekarang..tapi, kalian tidak mungkin bersama jika tidak direstui oleh sosok Devangel..akan tetapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir.. " Kaguya Turun dari atas dan berjalan mendekati Fugaku dan Minato.

"Uchiha Fugaku, seorang sosok penguasa kerajaan Iblis neraka yang sekarang telah berumur dua puluh tahun. Usia yang sangat muda sekali…" Kaguya tersenyum sumringah sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Namikaze Minato, Seorang sosok penguasa kerajaan Malaikat putih yang sekarang berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Bahkan ini juga jauh lebih muda.." Minato hanya salah tingkah saat Kaguya menyebut umurnya.

"tidak masalah.. didunia Seorang malaikat dan Iblis itu tidak akan memandang umur. Seorang Fugaku mencintai seorang yang bernama Minato begitupun sebaliknya, namun apa daya jika mereka berbeda.. dunia dan takdir mereka bukanlah sama. Cinta mereka akan ditentang dan dihalangi oleh setiap Klan juga kerajaan. Hanya karna sebuah Peraturan kerajaan nenek moyang secara turun temurun yang berisi 'Hell Devil dan White Angel tidak akan pernah bersatu' ! bukan begitu Fugaku? Minato?" Minato hanya merundukkan kepalanya sendu. Sedangkan Fugaku sudah bosan dengan kalimat bertele-tele dari Kaguya.

"Tidak lama lagi, sosok Devangel itu akan datang.." baik Fugaku atau Minato mereka benar benar terkejut sedangkan Kaguya menyeringai lebar.

"Hari ini! Malam ini! Istrimu Fugaku, dan Istrimu Minato. Akan melahirkan seorang anak secara bersamaan diwaktu yang sama!" tubuh Kaguya kembali bersinar antara putih dan hitam membuat Angin yang datang semakin kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa! Ini belum waktunya! Bukankah harus menunggu waktu selama dua tahun untuk melahirkan seorang anak baik dari Kalangan malaikat ataupun iblis?!" Pertanyaan Minato membuat Kaguya tertawa ringan sambil melambaikan tangannya –membantah itu.

"oh.. tentu saja tidak! Mungkin selama ini memang hanya memerlukan waktu dua tahun bahkan itu sudah mendarah daging sejak beratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi kini, sesuatu telah diubah oleh takdir. Hanya memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk melahirkan dan itu tepat di pertengahan malam hari. Namun melahirkan anak anak kalian akan membawa efek yang tidak akan bisa dihindari oleh istri istri kalian.." Fugaku mencoba tenang sedangkan Minato bergerak gelisah. Benar istri mereka memang tengah mengandung anak mereka. Tapi efek apa yang akan terjadi?!

"efeknya itu.. Kematian" Seluruh tubuh Fugaku dan Minato menengang mendengar penjelasan Kaguya. Kematian? Bahkan mereka masih ingat saat mereka menikahi istri mereka karna paksaan Orang tua mereka dulu karna tidak menerima perCintaan berbeda Klan mereka. Ya, Kuushina dan Mikoto. Mereka sudah dianggap bagaikan adik kandung sendiri, hanya Kuushina dan Mikoto yang tau cinta mereka dan mendukung Percintaan mereka.

"disaat mereka sudah dijemput kematian ketika melahirkan anak anak dari Kalian, mereka akan tenang karna arwah mereka dikunci diperbatasan suci. Anak dari kerajaan Malaikat putih yang akan lahir nanti, memiliki tanda berbentuk Matahari ditelapak tangan Kanannya. Dan anak dari kerajaan Iblis neraka yang akan lahir nanti memiliki tanda berbentuk Bulan sabit ditelapak tangan kirinya. Ketika mereka lahir, mereka yang akan mendatangkan seorang Devangel. Ada saatnya mereka akan mempersatukan kedua Klan dan membawa perdamaian. Dan juga membuat peraturan nenek moyang itu berubah dan kalian bisa bersama selamanya~ . tapi ada hal yang lebih penting. Kalian tidak boleh menceritakan kejadian ini pada anak anak kalian karna mereka harus mencari tahu sendiri dan bertemu sendiri meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama atau sebaliknya. Cukup mereka mengetahui tanda yang berada ditelapak tangan mereka dan guna kekuatan mereka. Mereka hanya boleh mengetahui itu setelah mereka melakukan PENYATUAN TUBUH dan ini murni karna perasaan mereka satu sama lain bukan paksaan. Jika mereka mengetahui kalau mereka adalah sepasang pasangan pendatang Devangel sebelum mereka melakukan PENYATUAN TUBUH maka, mereka juga akan dijemput kematian. Jadi usahakan agar rahasia ini tertutup dengan rapat.." Kaguya tersenyum puas melihat Fugaku yang hanya menatap Minato lembut.

"kekuatan anak anak kami? Seperti apa?" Minato bertanya dengan sesekali menatap ragu Fugaku.

"ingat bukan? Di bumi ini adalah milik manusia. Kitapun tinggal dibumi namun dalam dunia yang berbeda meski dalam posisi yang sama. Manusia ada mati begitupun kita. Manusia da kelahiran begitu juga kita.. tanda bulan sabit, adalah tanda yang memiliki kekuatan mencabut nyawa seseorang, juga jurus menghipnotis dan halusinasi yang hebat. Tetapi ketika orang yang memiliki tanda bulan sabit bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki tanda matahari. Kekuatan si tanda bulan sabit tidak akan berlaku jika kekuatannya digunakan untuk melawan sitanda matahari. Alasannya logis saja, Si tanda bulan sabit akan seperti manusia biasa, lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika sudah berada didekat sitanda matahari karna, sitanda mataharilah yang membuat si tanda bulan sabit memiliki pantulan energy. Jika energy itu dipantulkan untuk melawan sitanda matahari maka akan percuma karna seluruh kekuatan terkuat milik sitanda bulan sabit bersumber dari sitanda matahari. Hadirnya Davangel bisa membawa keuntungan untuk keluargaku karna akan membuat seseorang terkuat dari klanku akan bebas dari dalam perut bumi. Kalian bisa menceritakan kekuatan tanda lahir anak kalian ini kepada mereka, tapi.. jangan menceritakan soal Davangel dan juga antara pertemuan dan penyatuan antara matahari dan bulan sabit. Karna efeknya benar benar buruk dan tidak dapat untuk dihindari.." Kaguya sedikit tertawa dan segera berputar diikuti hembusan yang semakin kuat dan lama-lama cahaya dan angin itu menghilang.

Kini hanya tertinggal Fugaku dan Minato yang saling menatap rindu satu sama lain. Namun dengan secara bersamaan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan memutuskan kembali dikerajaan masing-masing. Diperjalanan menuju kerajaan, mereka kembali teringat akan ramalan seorang Kaguya. Jujur saja mereka cukup senang jika mereka akan bersama meski harus menunggu Devangel benar benar muncul. Tetapi, mereka sangat sedih mengetahui jika istri mereka akan benar benar dijemput kematian tengah malam ini. Lebih tepatnya bukan karna cinta, tapi karna sayang seperti kakak dan adik kandung.

**HISH HISH HISH **

Butiran air jatuh sebanyak banyaknya dari langit itu –Hujan. Membuat Minato dan Fugaku mendongakkan kepala mereka menatap langit dengan wajah yang diguyuri oleh air hujan ditempat yang berbeda. Bumi-pun ikut menangis menyaksikan kesulitan percintaan rumit mereka juga nasib istri mereka. Hujan, pertanda keprihatinan dan juga kedamaian yang akan dibawa oleh kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertengahan malam-pun tiba, diKerajaan Malaikat Putih~ dan Kerajaan Iblis Neraka secara bersamaan…**

"uugghh… eengg… Minato/Fugaku" erangan sakit dari Kuushina dan Mikoto secara bersamaan dilain tempat.

"bertahanlah Kuushina.. terus berjuanglah! Tahan.. anak kita sebentar lagi akan lahir…" Minato menangis kecil sedangkan Kuushina menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi.. aaaah… eeugghh… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Kuushina menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya sambil meremas pergelangan tangan Minato kuat.

"Semangatlah Kuushina.. kau orang yang kuat.. Hiks.. demi anak kitaa…" Minato mengelus surai merah Kuushina lembut membuat Kuushina mengeluarkan tenaganya sekeras mungkin.

Suara teriakan Anak bayi mulai terdengar membuat para Tabib berjalan mendekati Minato sambil memberi seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan garis garis dipipinya seperti kucing dan juga tanda matahari ditelapak tangan kanannya yang sedang menangis membuat Minato tersenyum sendu.

Minato melirik kecil kearah Kuushina yang sedang tersenyum kecil. "—Aku tidak kuat lagi.. Minato. Jaga anakku dan juga anakmu sebaik baiknya.. Berilah ia nama, Naruto.. ugh.. –Namikaze Naruto~" lirih kuushina sebelum detak jantungnya berhenti dan menutup matanya perlahan. Minato hanya menatap Kuushina panik.

"Kuushinaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

"aaarrghht.. i—ini sakit sekali fu—fugaku!" Mikoto berteriak frustasi sambil terus mendorong sang Bayi yang hendak keluar.

"kumohon.. kau kuat Mikoto! Terus.. selamatkan anakmu.. demi anak kita Mikoto.." Mikoto mengangguk dengan air mata yang telah mengalir dikedua sudut matanya. Ia berteriak kuat dan juga mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya.

"haaaaaaaaah~" Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Mikoto saat suara tangisan bayi terdengar kuat. Seorang tabib berbaju hitam yang menggendong Sang bayi berjalan kearah Fugaku dan menyerahkan sang bayi. Rambut hitamnya, kulit seputih susunya dan juga tanda bulan sabit ditelapak tangan kirinya membuat Fugaku mencium buah hatinya pelan.

Mikoto hanya mendesis ringan "—Fugaku.. aku merasa saatnya aku dijemput oleh sang pengunci ruh. Aku tidak kuat lagi.. ku mohon jaga dan sayangi ia sepenuh hatimu.. hiks, katakana jika ia sudah besar jika aku menyayanginya.. dan aku ingin kau aarght… mem—memberi namanya ssh.. U—uchiha Sa—Sasuke….." Mikoto telah menutup matanya pelan dengan detak jantungnya yang telah berhenti setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Fugaku menatap Mikoto sembuh sambil sesekali bergumam "Terimakasih, Mikoto..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**15 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

Sosok Lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak berjalan tergesa gesa menelusuri Koridor sekolahnya. –ya. Ia kini baru masuk ke sekolah di '**Konoha Senior High School**' sekolah didunia yang berbeda dnegan dunia manusia tetapi tetap diBumi yang sama. Sekolah yang mengukur kemampuan ilmu setiap muridnya.

Masih dengan tergesa gesa sambil menyandang tas orange favoritnya, ia terus berlari menuju ujung koridor. Suasana disekolah tampak ramai dan juga sangat menyesakkan. Seluruh siswa menghalangi jalannya membuatnya menggeram kesal dan dengan sekuat tenaga menerobos beberapa murid.

**BRUKK**

Sosok lelaki berambut Raven tersungkur dengan beberapa buku tebal miliknya yang jatuh berserakan dilantai. Lelaki berambut raven itu menggeram marah dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok lelaki pirang yang hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

"Kurang ajar! Hey kau! Kau menabrakku dan membuat buku yang kubawa jatuh semua! Apa kau tidak tahu jika buku itu sangat berat! Sialan!" Sosok lelaki berambut Raveen itu menatap tajam sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu. Bukannya takut lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya! Aku sangat tergesa gesa. Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu.. sekali lagi maaf!" Sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok lelaki berambut Raven yang tengah menatapnya bengong. Setelah sadar, dangan sigap lelaki berambut raven itu menghadang jalan sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu membuat sosok yang dihadang mendengus pasrah.

"aku sudah minta maaf, oke? sekarang biarkan aku lewat! Aku tergesa-gesa sekarang.." Ucapan sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu malah membuat emosi sosok lelaki berambut raven itu meninggi.

"Hey dobe! Dasar kurang ajar! Hanya mengucapkan minta maaf kau kira semua selesai? Bahkan kau tak membantuku memungut buku buku tebal itu tadi!" Teriak Lelaki berambut raven itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe hah Teme?!" sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu bertanya secara tegas kepada sosok yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"tentu saja kau! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Kau harus menanggung akibatnya! Kau tidak tahu aku siapa disini?! RASAKAN INI!" sosok lelaki berambut Raven itu memajukan tangan Kirinya dan membuka telapak tangannya sehingga lelaki berambut pirang itu dapat melihat symbol bulan sabit pada telapak tangan kiri sosok lelaki berambut raven ini. Beberapa saat, Lelaki berambut raven ini menatap bingung kearah telapak tangan kirinya tepatnya pada tanda bulan sabitnya. Biasanya tanda itu akan bersinar hitam dan akan bekerja sesuai dengan suruhan akal dan fikirannya . Dan dia sekarang benar benar dalam akal dan fikiran yang sehat. Sosok lelaki berambut raven itu kembali menatap sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu dan pandangannya terhenti pada tangan sosok lelaki pirang itu, lebih tepatnya tanda matahari ditelapak tangan kanan sosok itu. Tanda apa itu? Dia juga memiliki tanda ditelapak tangan sepertinya namun hanya berbeda tempat dan bentuk. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang terpenting. Kenapa kekuatan bulan sabitnya tidak bisa ia gunakan dengan si Dobe ini? Padahal dengan yang lainnya bahkan dengan Ayahnya saat tidak sengaja berlatih dan mengenai ayahnya saja ia mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan dan ilmunya pada telapak tangan kirinya atau ilmu pada tanda bulan sabit itu. Tapi kenapa dengan si pirang ini tidak bisa?

"KE—KENAPA TIDAK BERFUNGSI?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C **

**Reviewnyaaaa Reviewnyaa… Semakin Banyak Review Semakin Cepat Update.. Eum,.. Mungkin Hehe.. jangan lupa review yaa kalau perlu yang banyak :# #pletakk**

**Kalau ada yang ganjil harap maklum karna ini kan khayalan, hehe.. jadi, apalagi.. ini didunia lain bukan manusia, antara hubungan malaikat dan iblis xD !**

**Nggak tau sih terinspirasi dari mana.. tapi Cuma gara ngeliat tanda bulan sabit dan matahari aja jadi pingin buat gini xD .. hehe.. sekali lagi terimakasih yaaa telah membacaaaa^^ no siders :3 meski abal Cuma mau melestarikan NaruSasu hehe B-| !**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : THE SUN AND THE MOON**

**PAIR : NARUSASU, FUGAMINA, NARUSAI**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO(S), EYD, OOC, ALUR KECEPATAN, GAJE , DE EL EL**

"KE-KENAPA TIDAK BERFUNGSI?" sosok lelaki berambut raven –Sasuke membeku ditempat dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang sudah terkepal erat.

"apanya yang tidak berfungsi?" sedangkan sosok lelaki berambut pirang –Naruto sedikit melirik kepalan tangan kiri Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"bukan urusanmu.." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto membuat Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya seperti 'Apa?'

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mungkin salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang sadar jika kini cahaya kecil mulai bersinar didalam Tanda ditelapak tangan mereka, terkurung dan serasa ingin bebas untuk mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya itu tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Nafas Sasuke tercekat, entah mengapa saat bertemu dengan sibodoh pirang ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto sekarang, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Menarik…" satu senyuman terukir dibibir Naruto. Jujur saja ia merasa sosok lelaki tadi sangat menarik. baru pertama kali bertemu mampu membuat sang Naruto menjadi penasaran. Sifat lelaki tadi sangat misterius dan juga mampu membuat jantung sosok pirang ini berdegub kencang padahal ini masih pertemuan pertama kali.

"dia tadi.. berasal dari Klan mana ya?" Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil memegangi bagian Dada kirinya.

"jantungku kenapa begini? jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.. Mata kelamnya membuatku jatuh.. bertemu dengannya, membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol tingkat libido juga beberapa kumpulan kekuatan cakra didalam tubuhku.. haah~" Naruto menghembuskan nafas Frustasi.

"tu—tunggu! Bukankah aku harus cepat?! Huwaa bagaimana ini! Aku bisa terlambat?!" lelaki pirang itu berlari dengan cepatnya menuju kesebuah tujuannya kini –kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi untuk para murid baru di Konoha senior high school ini.. perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dan aku adalah Guru dikelas kalian.. perkenalan diriku cukup sampai disini dulu.. karna aku harus mengenal kalian lebih jauh.. sebutkan nama lengkap kalian beserta nama Klan.." Sosok lelaki bermasker –Kakashi, itu mengeluarkan suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh seluruh murid yang ada dikelas. Seluruh murid yang ada diruangan yang sama kini pun dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua yang disuruh oleh sang Sensei.

"Huwaaa… hosh.. hosh… Maafkan akuh… senseiih.. aku telat ya? Hosh.. hosh.." sosok lelaki berambut pirang tengah membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan yang memegangi lututnya. Nafasnya tampak ngos-ngosan. Sosok pirang itu –Naruto, mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"haaah~ hari pertama saja kau sudah telat.. besok jangan ulangi lagi.. sekarang cari tempat kosong untukmu.." Kakashi hanya menggeleng Prihatin sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir sambil berjalan menuju Bangku kosong yang berada dipojok Kiri dengan sosok yang disebelah bangku kosong itu tengah duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Naruto menarik kursi kosong itu dan mendudukinya. Bahkan bunyi kursi yang tengah berderit ketika ditarik tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan sosok yang tengah menjadi teman sebangku Naruto.

"Haiiiiiiiii!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Cukup sukses, membuat sosok disebelahnya meliriknya. Baik Naruto maupun sosok disebelahnya sama sama membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"KAU!" Ucap Naruto dan sosok disebelahnya secara serentak.

"mau apa kau duduk dibangku ini? Pindah sana!" Sosok lelaki berambut raven itu –Sasuke, menatap teman sebangkunya tajam.

"pindah? Kenapa jika aku duduk disini? Lagian ini juga kelasku.." Naruto berujar dengan Nada polos yang dibuatnya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"coba kau lihat! Ditempat ini tidak ada bangku kosong lagi…." Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya juga tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, dapat ia lihat ada tanda matahari ditelapak tangan Naruto. Tapi sekarang Sasuke tak ingin mengambil pusing hanya untuk memikirkan lelaki pirang yang menurutnya aneh. "—Dobe.."

Jujur suara Sasuke sangat kecil seperti denguman halus. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sudah dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Dengan wajah masam ia hanya mencibirkan bibirnya sambil mendengus " –Teme…" Sasuke hanya diam acuh tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

"Namaku Naara Shikamaru, aku berasal dari Klan Vampire murni. Terimakasih…"

Sosok lelaki berambut nenas memperkenalkan dirinya sebentar lalu membungkuk hormat dan mulai membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan malas.

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Aku berasal dari Klan Monster air. Terimakasih.." kini giliran sosok lelaki berambut panjang dengan mata lavender yang memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Namaku Sai.. aku berasal dari Klan buaya.. Terimakasih mohon dukungannyaa.." sekarang Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang menampakkan perutnya yang rata tengah memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk hormat seperti yang lainnya juga.

"Namaku Sasuke uchiha.. berasal dari klan Iblis.. terimakasih." Setelah lamanya perkenalan yang terjadi akhirnya kini giliran Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa membungkuk seperti yang lainnya. Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke terkejut. Jadi Sasuke adalah Klan dari Klan yang sudah lama bertentangan dengan Klannya? Naruto hanya melamun meski masih seperti melihat Sasuke.

"Hey KAU! Sekarang giliranmu!" Kakashi berteriak keras membuat Naruto terkejut dan menghentikan aksi melamunnya. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya sambil berdiri dengan Sopannya.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto! Aku berasal dari klan Malaikat putih.. terimakasih dan mohon dukungannyaaaaa~!" Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi dengan semangat. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto pertama kali, Sasuke sudah membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Seluruh murid termasuk kakashi Sensei hanya menatapnya bingung kecuali sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang tersenyum malu-malu melihat Naruto –Sai.

Seluruh kelas hening sebelum Kakashi membuka beberapa buku untuk pembelajaran jurus dan pengaturan tingkat pengeluaran tenaga lalu menerangkannya kepada seluruh murid bimbingannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey Sasuke! Kau berasal dari Klan Iblis yaa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku tebalnya dengan serius.

"apa urusanmu?" Sasuke mendengus kasar sebelum kembali membalikkan lembaran buku tebal bacaannya.

"tidak ada sih.. lagian aku kan pingin tau saja~" Naruto mematuk matukkan jarinya pada meja kayu tempat meja belajarnya kini. Ya, kini mereka tengah mengabiskan waktu istirahat mereka didalam kelas.

"kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Kekantin atau kemana saja asal berhenti menggangguku.." Sasuke bersuara meski tanpa melirik Naruto yang masih betah menatap wajah Sasuke.

"entahlah.. biasanya setiap jam istirahat ku habiskan dengan memakan ramen dikantin. Tapi, aku rasa jika disini lebih menyenangkan.. –tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sebelum telapak tangan kanannya bergerak menghapus keringat yang mengalir dikening Sasuke Lembut. Membuat Sasuke tersentak tanpa berniat menghalangi perbuatan Naruto terhadapnya. Cahaya dibalik tanda telapak tangan Naruto kembali bersinar kecil tanpa mereka sadari. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berusaha mati-matian menormalkan detak jantungnya serta reaksi tubuhnya yang tak menentu. 'ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak tak karuan? Ada apa pula dengan reaksi tubuhku? Mengapa aneh begini..' Racau Batin Sasuke

"panas sekali ya? Kau sih.. panas panas baca buku.. lihat tuh! Keringat jadi numpuk dikeningkan, Teme.." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Sasuke membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. 'ini baru pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya Sasuke. kenapa dia bisa membuatmu seperti ini? Sadar! Sadar!' Sasuke masih asyik berperang dengan batinnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang tak henti hentinya mengoceh.

"kau kenapa, Sasuke? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan hawa panas menyentuh Kulit wajahnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu. "hn. Aku baik baik saja!" Sasuke mendorong kecil bahu Naruto membuat jarak mereka kembali menjauh.

"hey.. padahal aku sdang mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah membalasnya jutek seperti itu…" Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada kesal.

"aku tidak butuh.." Sasuke mendengus kecil sambil melirik sibodoh pirang disebelahnya.

"tapu wajahmu memerah!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya sedangkan wajahnya didekatkannya kewajah Sasuke menatap penuh selidik.

"bu—bukan apa apa!" Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh dengan telapak Tangan kanannya membuat Wajah Naruto terdorong menjauh.

"yaah.. kasar sekali sih kau, teme…" Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudia ia tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut wajahnya ketika melihat bibir Sasuke seperti sedang tersenyum kecil.

Jauh dari kegiatan dua sosok itu, ada Sosok yang tengah duduk diujung kanan hanya melihat dua sosok yang tengah salah tingkah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Namikaze Naruto~" ia bergumam sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi keluar dari kelas meninggalkan dua sosok tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut, seluruh murid sudah pulang ketika pelajaran sudah selesai pada waktunya. Termasuk sosok lelaki berambut Raven yang tengah mengunyah makanannya pelan. Ya kini sosok itu tengah makan bersama diruang makan kerajaan Hell Devil. Tak henti hentinya Sasuke teru memikirkan lelaki pirang yang berhasil membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti ini.

"Ayah?" Sasuke menatap sosok lelaki dihadapannya yang tengah melahap makanannya secara perlahan.

"Hn" jawab sang ayah tanpa menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang anak.

"kenapa kekuatanku tidak dapat berfungsi ketika aku mengeluarkannya untuk menyerang seseorang lelaki disekolahku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan berhati-hati sambil sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air putih yang sudah ada didalam gelas krystalnya.

"siapa lelaki yang membuat kekuatanmu terkunci karenanya hanya karna kau menyerangnya, Sasuke?" Akhirnya sang Ayah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Di—Dia Namikaze Naruto, ayah. Berasal dari Klan White Angels. Yang ku tahu jika kita menyerang seorang White Angels sekalipun kekuatan kita tetap akan bisa keluar. Tapi kenapa ketika menyerangnya kekuatanku malah tersegel sendiri hanya untuknya seorang? Dan dia juga tampak aneh dengan tanda matahari yang ada ditelapak tangan kanannya…" Sasuke menatap sosok sang ayah dengan tatapan meminta jawaban pasti. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersedak sambil memukul Dadanya pelan.

"Jadi ayah… menurut ayah bagaimana dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu kepadaku? Bahkan ketika bersamanya aku tiba tiba saja menjadi seperti sosok lemah tak berdaya.. aku tidak suka.." Sasuke masih mengoceh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan misterius dari sang Ayah.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan ucapannya "—Tapi meski begitu kenapa jantungku berdetak ketika bersamanya? Tubuhku merasa aneh! Cakraku juga tidak terkontrol.. bagimana bisa ayah…" Sasuke manatap Sosok sang ayah –Fugaku, dengan tatapan meminta kepastian.

"tentang itu.. ayah juga tidak tahu, Sasuke. ayah sudah selesai, ayah akan pergi kekamar terlebih dahulu.." Sosok sang ayah meninggalkan ruangan makan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Sosok sang ayah yang tengah memunggungi Sasuke sambil berjalan dan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke hanya tersenyum pelan.

'Minato..Anakku telah bertemu dengan anakmu.. Aku rasa ini awal untuk kita, anak kita.. dan semua tentang kita…' Batin sosok ayah Sasuke –Fugaku, sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYAH!" sosok lelaki pirang –Naruto, tengah berteriak membuat sang ayah yang sedang memakan dorayaki terkejut lalu tersedak membuat sang ayah menepuk dadanya pelan. Naruto dan sang ayah kini tengah berada diruang keluarga. Membuat mereka bisa bertingkah bebas tanpa melakukan hal yang formal.

"aish.. ada apa Naruto? Kau membuat ayah tersedak tau!" Sang ayah memukul kepala Naruto pelan membuat Naruto meringin kecil.

"aku Cuma ingin Tanya ayah! Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Naruto senyum senyum tidak jelas membuat sang ayah menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"rasanya itu… Jantungmu berdetak kencang dan tidak karuan.. (*tiba tiba teringat sosok lelaki dimasa lalu) juga, tubuhmu terasa aneh ketika berdekatan dengannya.. (*teringat saat berciuman dengan sosok lelaki dimasa lalu) yaa.. begitulah~" sang ayah –Minato tersenyum malu-malu sambil terkikik Geli.

"aku merasakan semuanya! Padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi! Jantungku tidak karuan, tubuhku penuh dengan reaksi aneh.. cakraku mengalir tidak karuan.. aku merasakannya ayaaah!" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya sedangkan Minato tersenyum jahil.

"hayoo~ sama siapa putraku jatuh cinta heum?" Minato melirik Naruto yang tengah menggaruk pipinya kaku.

"dia berbeda dari klan kita.. aku takut cintaku padanya tidak akan direstui. Namanya Sasuke uchiha, dia berasal dari klan Hell Devils.. dia juga memiliki tanda bulan sabit di telapak tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa aku rasa ia sama denganku.. aku juga merasa ada suatu ikatan yang membuatku menjadi tertarik padanya, ayah…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Tidak mempedulikan Minato yang tengah membatu dengan wajah yang terkejut luar biasa.

"jadi.. Ayah, Bagaimana ini?" Naruto menatap Minato dengan tatapan harapan yang tinggi. Lagi-lagi, Minato hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"heum.. anu.. Naruto. Ayah kekamar dulu ya? Tiba-tiba ayah menjadi mengantuk begini…" Minato segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang kebingungan melihat Tingkah Sang Ayah.

'Fugaku.. mereka sudah bertemu.. apa ini awal dari semuanyaa…?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C **

**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA^^ … MAAF SEDIKIT GAJE SOALNYA HEHE.. YAAA KURANG MUDENG JUGA :v ..**

**SEKALIAN SAYA SEORANG PEREMPUAN^^ BUKAN SEORANG LELAKI^^ SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SEORANG PEREMPUAN.. BUKAN SEORANG LELAKI^^**

**TAKUTNYA SALAH.. HEHE..**

**SAYA PECINTA NARUSASU HARD! BOBOIFANG HARD! DAN LAIN LAIN ASAL UKENYA TSUNDERE GITU :3**

**CUMA MAU BILANG ITU AJA SIH XD**

**FB : JOYERS CHOJONGWOO MINXIAN**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU^^**


End file.
